A KICK Story
by sparklesart13
Summary: What happens when Seaford High School's Famous Heartthrob, Jack, meets the new hottie, Kim? Will there be romance? Or will there be hatred? Read the first chapter for more details!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyzzz! This is my first Fan-fic! so...wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2 Kim's Introduction

Hi guyzz! This is my first fanfic so...wish me luck!

**Chapter 1**

**Kim POV:**

Brrrrringggg! "Uggghh!" I groan as I slam the snooze button on my alarm. You see, I am not a morning person and I hate it when I do not get my sleep. Plus, nobody wants a moody black belt around them. That's right! I am ablack belt! Well, fifth degree black belt to be exact! Anyways, my name is Kimberely Crawford, but call me that or Kimmy and you will not live to see the morning. So, if you want to live, call me Kim. Just Kim. I may look like a typical girly gorl, but do not let my looks decieve you because if you make me mad, I can literally make you unconscious in less than 30 seconds. My hobbies include karate, cheerleading, and skateboarding. So, this is a little bit about me. Right now, it is 6:00 AM and I have to get ready for my first day at my new school: Seaford High. You may be thining why I moved. Well, it is because my mom keeps on getting promoted from her job and it requires her to move a lot, so I never get to make any friends at all. Howevet, this time she said that she it will be the last time we are ever moving, so I can finally make new friends. Long-lasting friends...I hope.

I reluctantly force myslef out of the warm, cozy bed and drag my feet into the shower. Then,, like half an hour later I step out, cover myself with a towel, and rummage my new closet for some clothes. After for what seems loke an eternity of deciding, I pu on my black skimny jeans, light pick, flowy halter top, and my short black blazer along with some accessories such as a light pink, diamond necklace, a lot of assorted silver, light pink, and black braclets on my left hand, and a swarovski light pink, diamong encrusted watch om my right hand. Lastly, I tamed my crazy hair and curled it to perfection, applied a a little bit of clear lip gloss, and put on my nudewith a hint of light pink ankle boots. By this time, it was 7:00 AM. So, I ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and my skateboard, and rode it to school. I know might be thinknig that I dress up a lot for a tomboy, but hey, this is the only weakness I can't seem to get rid of. I have to look nice no matter what. After all, I am still a girl! Also, I am so professional that I can skateboard with high heel boots on!


	3. Chapter 3 Jack's Introduction

**Hey guyzz! Thanks for the nice reviews! It feels good to know that my stories are interesting! I will try to make my chapters longer, but as of right now, I do not have much time! I have like six essays due and did not even start them yet due to other homework. However, I promise that as the story goes on, I will start making thechapters longer!**

**Chapter 2**

**Jack's POV:**

Brrrrinnnggg! The alarm goes off next door! "Ugggghhh"I think to myself, "Of course, new neighbors!" I end mydaily morning karate session from 4:00 AM to 6:00 AM and head for the shower. Yes, I am a morning person and wake up really early to start off my day with some energizing karate. Anyways, the names Brewer, Jack Brewer and I am Seaford High School's bad boy/heartthrob. All of the girl's literally worship me and dream to be my girlfriends.

Of course, being the hormonial teeanager I am, I do tend to get flattered and make my move on them. If you are thinking that I am a player, then you are right, but I do not really take my relationships seriously because I do not believe in love. So, if my girlfriends and I break up, I just move on to the next one. But, still, I am not a stuck up, selfish person. I mean, it is the girl's fault that they choose to date me even though I am widely known to be a player. I mean what can I say, my charming smirk, wonderful abs, and gorgeous hair are to die for! Anyways, enough of me.

So, I step out of my shower and change into black skater jeans, a tight blue tee shirt, and a black leather jacket on top. Then, I comb my best friend, my hair, wear my black/blue vans, grab my skateboard and an apple and run out of the door. You see, my hobbies include karate (almost a sixth degree black belt), skateboarding, and basketball. I also have a best bro that I have known since I was born: Jerry Martinez. A latino who can speak fluent spanish but gets Fs in spanish class. He can be pretty clueless almost all the time, but has his moments where he can even teach the teacher occasionally. So, overall Jerry is my best bud and I would do anything to be with him.

As I am skateboarding out of the house, I see a flash of blonde hair next door. I stop to see a goddess with beautiful flowy hair and a perfect body shape. I look down and see that she is skateboarding. If she is heading where I am, no girl can beat the mighty Jack Brewer, so I skate along her with all my might and try to bypass her Little did I know that she would catch on with the fact that I want to beat her and start racing me. So, we both began going faster and faster to our destinations: which seemed to be Seaford High School. I dida flip over a trash can along the way to intimidate her, but she did a 360 degree flip in the air. **I dont really know if that is possible but, oh well, this is a story anyways. **I stared in awe as the girl smirked, but then surprised her by flipping in the air while doing a seperate karate flip in the air and finally landing on the still-in-motin skateboard flawlessly. However, she came behing me and flipped over me without even touching me, and boy am I tall. Soon, school is near and we both race with all our might to the gates of Seaford High. The winner is...

**HaHa, I know it is a cliffhanger, but the answer is just a click away. Please rewiew, I know that this is not a good chapter. It doe not even make sense to me, but just tell me your guys' s suggestions! Thx! Until next time, my fellow readers.:D**


	4. Chapter 4 The Two Meet

**Hi Guyzzz! Thank you for your reviews! I know I just uploaded a chapter today, but I just wanted to upload more cause I have an idea in mind and don't want to forget it. So, here it is.**

**Chapter 3**

**Kim POV:**

As I run out of the door and hop onto my skateboard, I find my new next door neighbor, who seems to be skateboarding to school as well, staring at me. I look up at his eyes and get lost the brown, chocolate pools which bring out the two moles on his cheeks. I then shake it off and scold myself, "Kim, you are not a girly girl. You do not fall for boys!" Then, I continue skating to avoid him so he does not distract me again. However, the boy starts catching up and tries to bypass my as if he is racing me. "Oh no!" I think to myself, "Nobody beats Kim Crawford! I mean, NOBODY!" So, I start racing him as well. Soon, it becomes into a "Skateboard-Off" kinda thing.

We both start doing various flips in the air in order to beat the other one, but boy is he a very good skateboarder! I can't seem to beat him as easily as I usually do to my other competitors. You see, I am a very competitive person! I cannot let anyone ever beat me! So, as we both approach school, which I am now guessing that he is going to go to the same school that I am going to, we try going even more faster to beat the other person. Unfortunately, we both bump and fall on top of each other. So, it becomes a tie! But, that is besides the point. I fall on top of him and it looks like we are straddling each other. To make matters worse, everyone crowds around us. "Way to make your first impression Kim!", I tell myself. The boy has his hands on my as well so I can't really push myself up. Boy, he is strong!

"Let go of me, you idiot!", I shout at him. He smirks and let goes, "Hey, you're the one who was straddling me!" "I fell on you! Get that through your tiny brain! Besides, who would want you anyways!" I reply. Then, I hear a lot of Ohhhhss. He just smirks and retorts, "See ya later blondie!" "That's it", I think. You see, people can annoy me, hit me, but they can't call me Blondie. So, I roll my sleeves up and go up to him. I say," One more time you annoy me and I will wipe the irritating smirk off of your ugly face!" I see a glimpse of fear on his face, but he quickly shakes it off trying to act cool. With that, he walks off somewhere on the campus.

**Jack POV:**

Unfortunately, we both fall onto each other and the race becomes a tie. I watch as she struggles to get off of me. Her face is really pretty from far, but even cuter up close. Her flustered face is hiding behind her golden locks and I just keep on admiring her until it looks like she is talking to me. I think she is trying to say that I need to get me hand off of her, so quickly pull my hands off and try to cover up my daziness by saying, "Hey, you're the one who was straddling me!" because I realize that people are watching and I need to live up to my bad boy reputation. However, she gets really mad and starts arguing with me. I just pay attention to her beautiful face and toned body. Hey, I don't deny it; I am a pervert! JK, JK. Any ways, I don't really pay attention to what she is saying and people start saying Ohhhhss as if I just got dissed by a girl so I just say, "See ya later blondie!" but, that probably pissed her off because she comes up to me and threatens me by saying, "One more time you annoy me and I will wipe the irritating smirk off of your ugly face!" I get really scared because no girl has ever said that to me, but I hide my fear and just smirk and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5 AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey Guyzzz! I know that my writing is not very good, so can you guyz tell me what I need to change. If you guyz tell me, I will just stop writing this story. I want to continue, but I am really bad at writing. So please tell me what is wrong with my writing! Thx!**


End file.
